Part 4 - Washu!
by halcyondaze
Summary: Washu observes everyone while they deal with the newest of their challenges, and she finds that she might not have as many answers as she thought she did.
1. No Need for Perfection!

Washu! Chapter 1 - No Need for Perfection  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Everyone says their good-byes to Mihoshi and Washu realizes that she may not be as perfect as she's always thought.  
  
Disclaimer: The Tenchi Muyo! gang belong to AIC, Pioneer Entertainment, TV Tokyo and probably lots of other folks I have neglected to mention.  
  
Author's' note: I'm so glad my other chapters have gotten such a great response. Keep up the reviewing, it makes me more compelled to write. You guys have been great following my story and all. Thanks so much.  
==============================  
  
WASHU! CHAPTER 1 - NO NEED FOR PERFECTION  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
The weather changed drastically once Kione left. It was as if the clouds knew what was to happen next.   
  
"I guess its time." Tenchi says sadly, looking from me to his father and grandfather.  
  
"Yes, it is." Katsuhito says, placing a reassuring hand on the shoulder of his grandson.  
  
"Its going to rain, we better go." I say, wanting to get this mess over with now.  
  
I'll never understand why nothing can ever stay nice around here. Once everyone gets settled down from our previous escapade, something else happens. The many weeks since Miho Kiyoko showed up here, everything has been nonstop. Miho was the catalyst. She had made a promise to Kagato to destroy Ryoko, maybe she's fulfilled her promise after all. Ryoko's been in a coma since she fired on Mihoshi's ship Yukinojo. That's what drove Kione to leave us shortly after we lost Mihoshi.  
  
Everyone starts walking toward the shrine and the resting place of Tenchi's mother, Achika, and his grandmother Itzuki. Now we were going to bury Mihoshi Kuramitzu here. A fitting place for her since she's been here with our family for five long years.  
  
I don't think anyone ever thought we'd be doing this, burying one of our own. Nothing seemed to hurt Mihoshi until Ryoko had fired on her. Of course, Ryoko didn't know what she was doing. But that doesn't change the outcome, does it? I think everyone figured that Ryoko or Aeka would be the first to go since they were always fighting each other with lethal intent. This certainly was unexpected.  
  
Everyone finally gets to the top of the stairs to the family shrine were Mihoshi's body is waiting for us to say good-bye. I fight back the tears. I wasn't supposed to cry, Mihoshi was a pain in the ass, but I'm going to miss her constantly ruining my latest invention or hearing her whine about how hungry she was. I'll miss her no matter how much I don't want to admit it.  
  
"Would anyone like to say anything?" Katsuhito asks quietly.  
  
I stand quietly between Tenchi and Aeka waiting for someone to step forward. Aeka is comforting a sobbing Sasami and Tenchi doesn't seem to be able to speak. Nobuyuki, though he has been around for the past five years of course, didn't really know Mihoshi enough to say anything about her.  
  
I sigh, frustrated. Someone is going to say something at Mihoshi's funeral if I have to threaten to experiment on them.  
  
"I will." I say, stepping up next to Katsuhito.  
  
"All right, Washu." He says.  
  
I glance at Tenchi who seems to silently be thanking me for stepping forward. I'm sure that he is, actually.  
  
"Mihoshi Kuramitzu was an airhead. A ditz, by all standards." I start out, seeing the horrified looks on everyone's face. "But she had a great heart and always wanted everyone to live peacefully. She wanted us all to get along, unfortunately there were few moments when she got her wish. I will personally miss Mihoshi stumbling into my laboratory and destroying my newest invention or somehow making it better. All of our lives were greatly touched by her presence and there will be a giant gap where her physical being should be, but she will always live in our hearts." I say, stepping back to my place between Tenchi and Aeka.  
  
"That was beautiful Washu. Thank you." Katsuhito says.  
  
I suddenly notice that everyone is looking at me strangely. I don't think they expected me to be able to emote the way I had. They see me as the straight-faced scientist and not someone with feelings. Good...very, very good.  
  
"Would anyone else like to say some words about Mihoshi?" Katsuhito asks.  
  
"I would." Sasami says quietly, stepping up next to Katsuhito.  
  
"All right, Sasami." He says, stepping back.  
  
"Mihoshi was, is, one of my best friends. I will miss her helping me and Ryo-Ohki in the kitchen and playing games with her when its raining outside. I will miss her trying to break up the fights between Aeka and Ryoko and I will miss hearing her and Kione fighting all the time." She wipes her eyes quickly. "She was the nicest person, just like Miss Washu said and I know we will all miss her."  
  
I smile reassuringly to Sasami as she glances at me and walks over to her sister.  
  
"Tenchi, is there anything you would like to say?" Katsuhito asks him.  
  
He shakes his head slowly.  
  
"There's nothing I could say that hasn't already been said. Everyone will miss Mihoshi more than they would ever be able to express here." He says.   
  
Katsuhito nods approvingly.  
  
"Aeka?" He asks.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that I never really got to know Mihoshi as well as my sister and I regret that more than I could ever say. She was the voice of peace in our family and the way we handle her absence will show our respect to her memory." The princess says diplomatically.  
  
Katsuhito nods and begins to perform the traditional Shinto prayers.   
  
I've never understood religion. People believing in things just because they're told that they're real. There's no science to back any of it up at all. People just don't comprehend the extensiveness of the universe and create gods and goddesses to explain it all. Hell, its fine with me. I just don't share their views. If it makes them feel better about things, so be it.  
  
"Little Washu, come on." Tenchi says as he, Aeka, and Sasami start walking toward the house.  
  
"All right." I say, walking up to meet them.  
  
"Washu, will Ryoko be all right?" Sasami asks me suddenly.  
  
"I'm not completely sure yet, Sasami. She's been in a coma now for a week, but she's improving slightly every day. I'm certain she'll be fine. I'm just not completely sure what effects those gems had over her."  
  
We all arrive at the house and go inside quietly. Tenchi and Aeka sit in the living room while Sasami goes into the kitchen to drown her sorrow in her cooking. I walk up the stairs to Ryoko's room.  
  
I walk into the dark room and sit down next to her bed. Everything's exactly as I left it the last time I came to check on her. Ryo-Ohki is lying quietly on her stomach, trying to comfort Ryoko as best as she can.   
  
"Miao, miao." She says quietly to me, once she sees me, telling me that Ryoko is scared.  
  
"I know, Ryo-Ohki...I know." I sigh quietly as I look at Ryoko.  
  
_Wake up, Ryoko. There's so much we need to explain to you. Stay away from the darkness and keep away from the light. Stay where the shadows fall evenly on you. You'll be out of there soon enough._ I tell her telepathically.  
  
I know she can hear me. I've had slight responses from her all week. She's just lost right now and has to find her way on her own.  
  
I sigh angrily. Maybe what Kione said was right. There are too many "maybes" and "i hope so's" coming out of me lately. I'm the greatest scientist in the universe! I should be able to solve anything. I should have been able to help Mihoshi, I should have been able to stop all of this from happening before it did.   
  
Maybe I'm just getting too old. Over twenty-thousand years of the same old thing. I've committed my life to nothing but science my entire life. I've had chances for a normal life, but something always happens. I'm a bad luck charm, I guess.  
  
I look at Ryoko lying on her bed. Ryoko, my daughter. I regret not being there for her, not protecting her from Kagato. Science couldn't help me then and it can't help me now. Ryoko has to get out of this on her own just like she got away from Kagato. But how much I wish that she would acknowledge me as her mother and not be a smart ass about it.  
  
I look down at my hands in my lap. The hands of a 12 year old who's lived millions of lifetimes, always doing the same thing.  
  
ARGH, why am I giving in like this? Why am I acknowledging that everything I've ever known is wrong? That my beliefs can't get me anywhere. That is wrong, I know that. Science can take us anywhere...why am I crying? I don't cry! Emotions are chaos and I don't subscribe to chaos!  
  
I glance at my daughter again. MY daughter.  
  
What have I done? I've let Mihoshi die, I let Kione leave, and now I'm letting Ryoko struggle to find her way out of the darkness she's in. Why? I don't know!  
  
Why do I have to know all the answers? Why does life or death have to rest on me? What did I do to have this responsibility? I don't want this responsibility and I never asked for it. All I can do I continue like I always have. Its too late to change now.  
  
I just have to deal with my responsibilities and take pride in the, I suppose.  
  
Hurry up, Ryoko. There's nothing I can do for you now. You have to do this on your own.  
  
I'm so sorry.  
  
=======================  
~End Chapter 1 of Part 4~  
Only 7 more chapters to go!  
Well, I tried to make this chapter good.  
I hope you guys like it.  
  
A/N> I would appreciate no comments about Washu's views on   
religion. I'm looking at it from a scientific POV, remember that.  
  
You've read it, now review it. The more reviews I get, the more compelled I am to write. Remember that! ;D   
Sayonara folks.  
  
Next Story:  
Washu! Chapter 2 - No Need for Young Love


	2. No Need for Young Love!

Washu! Chapter 2 - No Need for Young Love  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Tenchi feels guilty that what has happened stemmed off of his fight with Ryoko and goes to Washu for guidance while Washu reveals more of her past to him.  
  
Disclaimer: The Tenchi Muyo! gang belong to AIC, Pioneer Entertainment, TV Tokyo and probably lots of other folks I have neglected to mention.  
  
Author's' note: Um, I don't really have much to say right here so enjoy the story. Oh, I   
messed up on the last story and said that chapter 2 was No Need for Broken Hearts, but I was wrong. I'm going to change that as soon as I can.  
  
==============================  
  
WASHU! CHAPTER 2 - NO NEED FOR YOUNG LOVE  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
Mihoshi's funeral was two weeks ago now. Ryoko still hasn't awakened. I've put all of my other experiments on hold until I can get Ryoko back to us. I've been sitting in her room all night. Why not? I don't have anything else to do. Sasami stopped by around dinner time and brought me something to eat and Aeka came by around ten to stay goodnight. Tenchi hasn't come to visit Ryoko since the night Mihoshi died.  
  
I know why, of course. I can tell by the way he walks around the house, trying to avoid eye-contact with me. He feels guilty. He should, but I can't blame it all on him. Ryoko was being just as stubborn as he and now look what its gotten her.  
  
"Little Washu?" I hear Tenchi's voice behind me.  
  
"Tenchi? What are you doing here? What time is it?"  
  
"Its just after one. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What about Tenchi?" I ask, trying to stop myself from yawning.   
  
Damn, I'm tired.  
  
"About Ryoko...and Mihoshi. About everything. You're the only other person who knows what's happened. I need to talk to someone. Aeka wouldn't understand."  
  
"Come in then, Tenchi."  
  
"Could we talk downstairs? You said that Ryoko can hear us and..."  
  
I only look at him, disappointed.   
  
"All right then, Tenchi. Let's go downstairs."  
  
"Thank you, Little Washu."  
  
I follow Tenchi downstairs slowly and go into the kitchen and I get us both a cup of tea.  
  
"What is bothering you so much Tenchi?"  
  
"Everything. All of this is my fault. If I hadn't have interfered in Ryoko's fight none of this would have even started."  
  
"Tenchi, you were doing what you thought was right. You care about Ryoko, I understand that you didn't want to watch her die, which is what would have happened. There's no need to feel guilty about that."  
  
"But if that hadn't happened Ryoko would have been strong enough to stop the gems from gathering so much strength against her. She wouldn't have taken me into space and Mihoshi wouldn't have gotten killed."  
  
"Who's to say if she would have been able to handle the energy of those gems. Nobody can, Tenchi. They're a force so far outside of nature...I understand what you're saying, but you have no way of knowing if Mihoshi wouldn't have died anyway. You don't know if this wouldn't have happened no matter what you did."  
  
"But if this did happen and Mihoshi still got killed, what would the chances be that it was Ryoko who killed her, Washu? Nobody in this house will be able to forget that she is the one who killed Mihoshi. I know for certain Kione won't ever forget it."  
  
"There's no way to know that, Tenchi."  
  
"Can you tell what she's thinking, Washu? Has she talked to you about anything telepathically?"  
  
"Tenchi, she's not thinking about anything but getting out of the darkness she's in right now. I'm afraid that if she's in this coma much longer there will be permanent memory damage."  
  
"Washu, you blame me for this, don't you? I know that Mihoshi did..."  
  
"In part, I do Tenchi. But I also blame Ryoko. You two were being petty about that fight, but like I said before, there's no way to know how much effect that had on what's going on now."  
  
"Ryoko was really upset that I interfered."  
  
"Of course she was. She wanted to prove to you and to herself that she could win a fight without your help. Without anyone's help..."  
  
"She can, she knows that. She is the most powerful space pirate, after all."  
  
I just nod. He's right, she did know that she was strong enough to defeat Miho without Tenchi's help. She was just being stubborn, or maybe it was something else.  
  
"Ryoko's a stubborn girl, Tenchi. When she has her mind set on one thing she goes after it relentlessly."  
  
"Yes...I know that." He says.  
  
I smile at him.  
  
"Of course you do. You just have to think like Ryoko sometimes. I know its scary."  
  
Tenchi smiles.  
  
"Ryoko's very special, Tenchi."  
  
"Yes, I know that." He says thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't think you know how much. At least how special she is to me."  
  
"What do you mean, Little Washu?"  
  
"Remember when I told you I had been married 20,000 years ago and I had my baby?"  
  
"Yes, I do..." He says, trying to figure out where I'm heading with this.  
  
"That wasn't the last time I was married Tenchi."  
  
"What?" He says, surprised.  
  
"Two thousand five hundred years ago I had married for the second time. I loved that man so much. Almost more than my first husband. I had taken a break from the science academy, ready to try something different with my life. Having been a scientist for as long as I could remember I wanted to see if there was anything else I could do."  
  
He nods as if he understands what I mean perfectly.  
  
"Well, we lived on a planet near Jurai. Not in Jurai's system, but close enough that the Jurain's liked to think it was. On this planet they didn't judge people by their great grandparents or their economic status. After my first marriage, I took no chances. We had been married three hundred years when I became pregnant again." I look at my hands, noticing that I was fidgeting like I was a two year old.   
  
I have never told anyone this story but now for some reason I was telling Tenchi. Perhaps I need him to understand just what Ryoko means. What her existence means to me.   
  
"Little Washu, are you OK?" Tenchi asks me, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," I say, wiping my eyes. "Anyway, I was so happy. I was going to have a baby. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of my first baby. This one wasn't going to replace him, but it would fill a void in my life that had been empty for a very long time. Unfortunately there were complications. Not even I know what happened, but the baby, my daughter, was stillborn." I say those last words with my voice breaking. My unseen emotions were seeping through my straight-faced persona again.  
  
"Washu..." Tenchi says telling me in his own way that I didn't have to finish the story.   
  
But I did. I had to tell someone what happened so someone besides myself would finally know the truth...  
  
"After her death, I was crushed. I eventually left my husband and moved back to the Science Academy. Surrounding myself with everything that I had been so comfortable with for so long. I was working on one perfect invention. A way to 'create' my daughter. A daughter that wouldn't be so fragile or defenseless. One that would never die or at least not die as easily as my baby had. After two hundred years of work, I had finally succeeded. Ryoko had been created out of the genetic material of my baby. You see, Ryoko has a father. Its not like I had told her and the other girls. The Mass is a major part of her genetic make-up, but she is my baby. She's the child of my second husband and I."  
  
"Why don't you tell Ryoko this, Washu?" Tenchi asks me quietly.  
  
"I can't and you can't. You see, it was the day after that I had finally succeeded with Ryoko that Kagato had kidnapped me and Ryoko. Kagato had been a student of mine for those 200 years during my work on Ryoko. He knew what I was doing, how indestructible I was making her. Kagato was a brilliant student, but he was easily corrupted. If I had been paying more attention to his actions, I would have seen what was coming next. He took *my* Souja and retuned it to his specifications. He had taken my earlier experiment, Ryo-Ohki. You see, Ryo-Ohki was a first attempt at Ryoko. When I realized that I had failed with that part of the experiment, I very easily made Ryo-Ohki into an organic space ship. That was simple.  
  
"Either way, I was helpless against Kagato because I was caught so unaware. He kept me in that stasis cell for two thousand years. He kept me alive so I could see life through Ryoko's eyes. So I would know everything that he did to her. How he made her kill mercilessly. You know the story, Tenchi. I know that Ryoko told you."  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"Well, both of us were defenseless against Kagato. That is, until he sent her after the Tsunami Unit on Jurai. Ryoko had told you that she felt tired of her life when she fought your grandfather. That he had beaten her so easily because she had given up."  
  
"Yeah. She said something like that. You did that, didn't you?"  
  
"Partly, yes. I had the ability to shut off Ryoko's mind at just the right time I can stop her from doing something or make her do something. I weakened her fighting ability only slightly. I think that your grandfather would have defeated her anyway, but this way she received less damage and she would easily live through the battle. Getting her locked in a dark, lonely cave for seven hundred years was my way of giving her freedom."  
  
I sigh and look over at Tenchi.  
  
"You see why I can't tell her this Tenchi? I'm like you. I feel guilty about something that might have ended with the same outcome no matter what I did. I can face that when I'm the one facing it. Telling Ryoko this wouldn't change her life in anyway."  
  
"But she would understand more of her past this way, Washu."  
  
"Tenchi, Ryoko doesn't need to know, all right? I'm trusting you not to tell her any of this. If I ever feel the need to tell her, I will. Me. Okay?"  
  
"I understand, Little Washu."  
  
"Thank you. You should go get some sleep. I'm going to check on Ryoko again."  
  
"Washu, you need sleep as well."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I've gone a record sixty years without sleep. A few more nights won't hurt me. Go on now."  
  
"Good night, Little Washu."   
  
"Good night, Tenchi."  
  
I stand up and watch him go upstairs and once he's out of sight I collapse on the couch and begin to cry like I haven't cried in over twenty-thousand years.  
  
==================  
~End Chapter 2 of Part 4~  
Well, that's that.  
Next up:  
Washu! Chapter 3 - No Need for Broken Hearts  
  
You've read it...REVIEW it! I really do like reviews...I live for them. Review the story if you want me to write the next chapter...otherwise I won't. =P  
Okay, I will anyway, but that's not the point.  



	3. No Need for Broken Hearts!

Washu! Chapter 3 - No Need for Broken Hearts  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Ryoko wakes up but there's a little problem...  
  
Disclaimer: The Tenchi Muyo! gang belong to AIC, Pioneer Entertainment, TV Tokyo and probably lots of other folks I have neglected to mention.  
  
Author's' note: Sorry it's taken me so long between chapters. I've been getting easily distracted lately. I'll try to finish this part of the story up in the next day or so.  
==============================  
  
WASHU! CHAPTER 3 - NO NEED FOR BROKEN HEARTS  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
"Washu?" I can hear a voice, familiar, but somehow I can't place it.  
  
"What is it?" I ask, my eyes still shut tight, my mind still sleeping.  
  
"Little Washu! Wake up!"   
  
"What do you *want* Tenchi? Can't I sleep in my own laboratory?"  
  
"You've been sleeping for three days, Washu."  
  
"That's impossible." I say, looking at my chronometer. Damn, not as impossible as I thought.  
  
"See? You should get up. You're the only one who knows how to operate these things. They've been beeping like crazy for about two hours." Tenchi says, pointing to the monitoring machines I had watching over Ryoko while I took my nap.  
  
"They have?" I say, springing back to full consciousness.  
  
"Yes, Sasami had come in to check on you and she noticed them going off. What do they mean?"  
  
I hear him, but I don't answer him right away. My eyes swiftly reading over the information scrolling along the five computer screens I have before me.  
  
"Little Washu?"  
  
"Ryoko's waking up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, Tenchi. She's waking up. That's why the machines were making all that racket. Her brain activity has returned to normal. Now we just need to wait for her to wake up."  
  
"So she's all right?"  
  
"I didn't say that, Tenchi. I just said she's going to wake up soon. We'll see the affect of her ordeal in a few hours. I'm hoping its not bad."  
  
"I'll go tell the others." He says, quickly leaving my lab.  
  
"You do that, Tenchi." I say out loud to myself, hovering over my computer.  
  
It has been a month now that Ryoko has been in this coma. Her second in a very brief amount of time. The last couple of months haven't been too good on the poor girl.  
  
"C'mon, Ryoko. There's a hell of a lot of people waiting to talk to you. There's a lot you need to catch up on." I tell her quietly.  
  
For a moment I imagine that everyone is lined up outside waiting to talk to Ryoko again, then I remember that two of us are missing. Tenchi, Sasami, and Aeka go to visit Mihoshi's grave every day. We still haven't heard from Kione. I don't think we will for a very long time if we ever hear from her again. She won't be coming back.  
  
"Washu? Is Ryoko awake yet?" Sasami asks, poking her head into my laboratory.  
  
"Not yet, Sasami. Come in and talk to her, if you want. She can hear you, just like before."  
  
Her two blue pigtails shake as she nods her head and walks in and sits down next to Ryoko's bed.  
  
"Maybe you should move her back to her room, Washu. She'd probably be more comfortable there." Sasami says quietly.  
  
"You're right, Sasami. She would be, but I need to get a close eye on her, and this is the easiest place to do that. She'll be fine waking up here."  
  
"Can't you make her wake up?" She asks anxiously.  
  
I smile. I was so relieved to find that our little child-wonder didn't hate Ryoko for what had happened with Mihoshi. Sasami was able to understand what had happened while it was just too much for Kione to grasp at once.  
  
"No, I can't, Sasami. She needs to wake up by herself. It won't be long now." I say, looking at one of my computer screens.  
  
After a while, Aeka, Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Katsuhito joined Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and I in my laboratory.  
  
"She's waking up, Washu!" Sasami says happily, stepping aside for me.  
  
"Ryoko?" I say, waiting for her to open her eyes.  
  
Slowing she does so, looking at me and blinking. Her golden eyes seem different somehow. They seem to hold something other than Ryoko's usual spirit. They held fear.  
  
"Wh-What's going on?" She says hoarsely, her vocal cords resisting usage after they had such a long rest.  
  
"Ryoko! We were so worried that you wouldn't wake up." Sasami says, wrapping her arms around Ryoko's neck as she sat up.  
  
Ryoko only looks at Sasami, then around the room with the same look in her eyes.  
  
Its just as I feared...  
  
"What happened?" She asks.  
  
"It's a long story, but we're glad you're ok." Tenchi says, smiling.  
  
He feels relieved now...wait until later.  
  
"Ryoko, you don't know where are you are, do you?" I ask her.  
  
Aeka and Tenchi look over at me with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"What do you mean, Washu?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"Is everything all right with her, Washu?" Sasami asks me.  
  
"No, I don't think it is." I say, looking over at Ryoko who was following the conversation around her.  
  
"Well, what's wrong, Miss Washu?" Aeka asks me.  
  
"I don't think she remembers us."  
  
"What?!" All three of them ask simultaneously.  
  
Ryoko, still more than a little confused tries to stand up but soon catches herself with the bed.  
  
"You shouldn't try to walk yet, Ryoko. Its been just about a month since you've walked. You need to rebuild you muscles."  
  
"I-I don't understand..." She says, her voice still raspy.  
  
"I know you don't. Let's get you out of here. Can someone help her walk?" I ask the crowd.  
  
"We will, Washu." Katsuhito says, volunteering himself and his son-in-law.  
  
"Thank you. Now, follow me!" I say, leading everyone out into the living room.  
  
Once everyone is settled in a chair, I proceed with my explanation. Or, at least my preliminary one. It isn't like I've had a chance to look Ryoko over thoroughly, you know.  
  
"All right, people. Let me see if I can explain this so you all can understand."  
  
"Wait a minute. Could someone please tell me what's happened? Who are you all? I mean, you look familiar. I can remember names, but that's all." Ryoko says, getting impatient.  
  
"You remember our names?" I ask her, intrigued by the selective memory loss.  
  
She nods.  
  
"You're Washu, and that's Aeka, Sasami, Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Yosho. Someone is missing..." She says.  
  
"You're talking about Mihoshi and Kione." I say.  
  
"Mihoshi and Kione." She repeats. "Those names sound so familiar. How do I know all of you?"   
  
"Washu's your mom, Ryoko. We're all your friends. You live here with us in Tenchi's father's house. You've lived here with us for over five years." Sasami explains.  
  
"What about Mihoshi and Kione? Where are they? I know them as well?" She looks at me so helplessly.  
  
Tenchi and Aeka glance at me, worried.  
  
"How about we give Washu a chance to explain everything to Ryoko for right now?" Katsuhito says, standing up.  
  
"That's a good idea. We'll leave you two alone for a while." Nobuyuki says, encouraging the others to get up and leave.  
  
"Yeah, that would be best." I say, watching them all leave.  
  
Once they're gone, I look over at Ryoko. I've never seen her like this before, even when she was born she had a look of determination on her face. I don't know what to say to her. Here before me sits my daughter lacking her usual brashness that has been replaced with complete helplessness.  
  
She doesn't take her eyes off of me, waiting for an explanation to what has happened to her. Waiting for me to explain it all to her, like a mother should.   
  
"Ryoko, you don't remember anything at all? Only our names?"  
  
"No, I don't. Should I? Everyone seemed to disappointed, did I do something wrong? Why was everyone so worried about me? Did something bad happen? Did I do something bad? I don't understand..."  
  
"I know Ryoko. My only guess is that the gems had been affecting your brain for too long. I'm hoping this is only temporary, I won't know for certain until I run a few tests."  
  
"Gems?" She says, looking even more confused now.  
  
"This." I say, showing her her left wrist. "These contain your power. Don't try to focus on them right now. You have no way to control your power. I think I'll have Tenchi take this one away too. He didn't want to at first, but I see it might be a necessity now. A precaution."  
  
"My power? My gems? Why don't I know what's going on? What's happened to me, Washu?" She says, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
I look at her sadly, fighting back my own emotion. I never thought I'd have to take care of Ryoko like this. To give her my knowledge, no matter what sort of knowledge it was. She needed me for the first time in her life and I am afraid to help her. I don't know what to do. She's been a smart ass as long as she's been in existence. She's been a brash, self-sufficient smart ass, but now...now she was helpless and alone.  
  
Now she needed her mother and I don't know if I can be there for her like I've always wanted to be.  
  
==================  
~End Chapter 3 of Part 4~  
Sorry its taking so long between chapters  
I keep getting distracted easily. Not to mention  
my back HURTS.  
  
A/N: I know that someone else has a little story posted on the site in which Ryoko has amnesia as well...I can assure you that my story has been leading to this for over a month so don't try to accuse me of copying simply because this chapter was posted after yours. Thanks. =P  
  
Next Installment:  
Washu! Chapter 4 - No Need for Subspace Laboratories  
  
Fanfiction> Review me!  
  
  



	4. No Need for Subspace Laboratories!

Washu! Chapter 4 - No Need for Subspace Laboratories  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Washu continues to try to help Ryoko with her memory while she realizes it might not be science, but something else that will help Ryoko.  
  
Disclaimer: The Tenchi Muyo! gang belong to AIC, Pioneer Entertainment, TV Tokyo and probably lots of other folks I have neglected to mention.  
  
Author's' note: Enjoy this chapter...its the last one in this part of the series!  
==============================  
  
WASHU! CHAPTER 4 - NO NEED FOR SUBSPACE LABORATORIES  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
"Ryoko, this is our family. You recognize these faces?" I ask her, showing her a group picture Nobuyuki had taken of us about four years ago.  
  
"Yes, That is me, you, Aeka, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Kione, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Yosho." She says, naming everyone in the photo.  
  
"And that's all you remember about them?"  
  
"Aeka, Sasami, and Yosho are from the planet Jurai." She says.  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"Where are Mihoshi and Kione? Don't they live here with us? Why haven't they been here?"  
  
"Ryoko, I'll explain things one at a time, all right?" I say quietly.  
  
She nods.  
  
Ryoko's been awake two weeks now. None of her memory has returned. She has the ability to recognize everyone in the house and Kione and Mihoshi. I've been avoiding mentioning them to her, hoping that her memory will restore itself at least a little before I attempt to explain that ordeal to her.  
  
"Ryoko, Washu...Lunch is ready." Sasami says, sticking her head in the door to my lab.  
  
"All right, Sasami." I say as she goes back to the kitchen.  
  
"You go ahead, Ryoko. I'll be out shortly."  
  
"All right, Washu." She says, walking out of the lab herself.  
  
Its strange seeing Ryoko walk everywhere. I had Tenchi remove her last gem the day she woke up, but she can fly and phase through objects without the gems. That's just part of her genetic chemistry, but she doesn't know that she can do this. At least, she doesn't remember.  
  
I punch various combinations of letters and numbers, genetic sequences and mind data into my computer, hoping to find some way of helping Ryoko with her sudden amnesia. None of my tests so far, and there have been quite a few, show that the damage to her memory is permanent. Actually, the damage doesn't show on the tests at all. The only other thing I can think of is that she's unconsciously blocking this information from her memory and that means that, once again, there's nothing I can do to help her.  
  
Dammit! This is really starting to get me angry. I'm supposed to be the best scientist in the universe. I should be able to unravel the numbers and letters of Ryoko's genetic code to figure out what the hell is wrong with her. For some reason the numbers have seemed too complex lately. Its as if something is stopping me from tearing through Ryoko's DNA and stopping her recovery all together.  
  
"Washu, come on, Sasami's made lunch. We're all waiting for you!" Tenchi says.  
  
"I'll be right there, Tenchi. Just start without me."  
  
"Little Washu, whenever you say that, we don't see you for about a month."   
  
"I'll be out there in five minutes, Tenchi. I just need to finish what I'm doing."  
  
He pauses and then nods.  
  
"Fine. I'm coming back in five minutes though."  
  
"All right Tenchi. Go eat lunch." I say, never looking up from my computer.  
  
Once he's gone, I continue typing. This wouldn't be the first lunch I miss and it probably won't be the last either. Somewhere within these numbers is the answer to Ryoko's troubles and to getting things back to normal. But why can't I find it?  
  
I yawn and my stomach growls loudly. Maybe I'll go and eat lunch anyway.  
  
I jump down off of my chair and walk out into the hall. I can see everyone sitting around the table all chattering like they used to. It seems strange to see Ryoko and Aeka actually talking and not threatening to kill one another.  
  
"It's about time you came out here, Washu. I was about to send Tenchi into your lab again." Sasami says, pointing to an empty space between her and Aeka.  
  
I sit down and start to eat the delicious food that Sasami made for lunch, watching Ryoko interact with Tenchi and Aeka. They were talking about Sasami's food and how Ryoko remembered it from before. She remembers small things...things that connect her to everyone in the house. She smiles as Sasami blushes at the compliments to her cooking and laughs as Ryo-Ohki jumps on the table and takes a carrot that Ryoko was holding for her.  
  
Sasami quickly scolds the tiny cabbit and soon everyone is laughing. It hasn't felt this carefree in this house for a very, very long time. The more I watch Ryoko now, the more I see that she's like a child. The more I see that she needs me more than she does with her memory intact. She depends on me right now to help her remember her past, to help her regain her life.  
  
"Washu, you look tired." Nobuyuki points out suddenly and everyone's eyes focus on me.  
  
"I'm fine." I say.  
  
"Have you been getting any sleep, Little Washu?" Tenchi asks me, worried.  
  
"Of course I have, Tenchi." I lie.   
  
Of course I haven't, Tenchi. I have to help Ryoko, my daughter. I have to help her learn of her love for you and her general despise for me. I have to help her get back to her normal self so I can go back to being nobody in her life...I have to go back to being unwanted.  
  
I notice Ryoko looking at me sadly. She quickly looks down at her plate and begins to eat again. I watch her curiously for a while and finish my lunch as well.  
  
"Maybe you should take a break for a while, Miss Washu. Stay out here with us. You're going to kill yourself if you keep working like you have been." Aeka says as she sees me heading back toward my laboratory.  
  
"Maybe later, Aeka." I say, walking quickly into my laboratory before anyone else can try to stop me from going back to work.  
  
I sigh as I close the door behind me.  
  
"Washu, are you ok?" Ryoko asks me suddenly.  
  
"Ryoko? What are you doing in here? I thought you were out there with Sasami and Aeka."  
  
"I was. I wanted to make sure you were all right. You don't look well."  
  
"I'm fine, Ryoko. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Why can I hear your thoughts, Washu?"  
  
"What?" I ask her, surprised.  
  
Normally Ryoko wouldn't be able to read my thoughts unless I permitted her too and I certainly haven't been permitting her.  
  
"I can hear your voice in my head. At lunch I heard you."  
  
"What did you hear?" I ask.  
  
"You were sad and afraid. You were feeling lonely."  
  
I only look at her.  
  
"Ryoko, you don't understand..."  
  
"You think that because I don't remember that I don't understand. I lost some of my memories, Washu, but I didn't become an invalid. I think I still know when something's wrong and right now, something's wrong, isn't it?"  
  
"Ryoko, I don't think you're an invalid. Its just that no matter how much explanation I give you, you won't understand. Right now, I'm just trying to help you regain your memory..."  
  
"And you're not succeeding." She says, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"Right. The greatest scientific mind in all of the universe can't figure out something a first year academy student can."  
  
"Are you sure you can't figure it out? Maybe you just don't want to." She says quietly.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Ryoko."  
  
She smiles a little.  
  
"I'm going to go back out with Aeka and Sasami now."   
  
"All right. I'll need you back in here before dinner though."  
  
"OK, Mom." She says, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she leaves the lab.  
  
I stare at my computer screen. She's right. I can do this...I just don't want to. I don't want to go back to being nothing in my daughter's life. I don't want to go back to that lonely place I once was for five long years. Yeah, five long years. What's five years out of twenty-thousand?  
  
"What is wrong, Washu?" Washu A pops up out of nowhere.   
  
The small mecha-puppet looks at me curiously, waving her small arms.  
  
"Yes, Washu. What is wrong?" Washu B joins in.  
  
I can't help but smile to myself. These two always have a way to pop up when they're least expected. Tenchi and the others think I control them but I don't. They have free roaming privileges of my lab and for that they stick around for moral support. Not to mention for cheerleading. Everyone needs a cheering section, these two are mine.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, you two." I say, still staring at the computer screen.  
  
"That looks like Ryoko's DNA, Washu. Are you going to help her?" A asks me, looking from the computer screen to my face.  
  
"Of course I am! She is my daughter and she needs my help. I'm not just going to leave her hanging like this."  
  
"You would like to though, Washu. We can tell." B says.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I don't. I want her to understand who she is. The only way for her to do that is to remember her past."  
  
"Don't try to convince us!" They say together. "You're a genius Washu. You can do anything!"  
  
I sigh. Can I really?  
  
Slowly I being to punch the keys on my keyboard. In no time I have the solution right in front of me. Floating in front of my face in pixels and mega-pixels. A swirl of subspace and psuedo-space. The easiest answer in the universe.  
  
Ryoko doesn't need me to remember her past. There actually _isn't_ anything I can do for her but be there for her. To help her through this unlike all the times in the past when I was unable to. All I have to do is be her mother.  
  
==================  
~End Chapter 4 of Part 4~  
Ahh! These have been my most  
favorite chapters since the Ryoko ones!  
I hope everyone who reads them enjoys them as well!  
  
Next up is the last part of my series:  
Tenchi! Chapter 1 - No Need for Pride  
  
Fanfic> Review me!  



End file.
